magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Chronicle of Bolas: The Unwritten Now
Chronicle of Bolas: The Unwritten Now è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Kate Elliott e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 15 agosto 2018. Racconta parte della storia di Baishya e Naiva diciotto anni dopo la Caduta dei Khan e narra anche il primo scontro tra Ugin e Nicol Bolas. Racconto precedente: Chronicle of Bolas: Perspectives Storia Protetta dagli edri che erano cresciuti attorno alle ossa di Ugin, Naiva si inginocchiò di fianco a sua sorella gemella, mantenendo il proprio coltello premuto sulla sua gola. Baishya era caduta in una trance da sciamana, con gli occhi chiusi, immersa profondamente in una visione che Naiva poteva condividere solamente al contatto della sua nuda pelle con quella di Baishya. La magia dimorava nella sua gemella e a lei era stata negata. L’invidia e la rabbia mordevano il suo stomaco fino a ridurla allo sfinimento. Perché le era sempre stato detto di dover proteggere la sua gemella? Baishya non era solamente un peso ed un pericolo per l’intera tribù? Sarebbe stato meglio se sua sorella fosse morta. In quel modo lei non sarebbe mai più stata trattata come inferiore perché sarebbe stata l’unica. E negli anni futuri, la gente si sarebbe dimenticata perfino che Baishya fosse esistita: non dovevano sapere che Naiva, la grande cacciatrice, avesse mai avuto una gemella. Una sottile linea di colore rosso sgorgò lungo la curva del collo di sua sorella. Eppure, mentre Naiva respirava, in lotta con quei pensieri nefasti, una certa quiete si espanse lentamente nelle turbolenti acque del suo cuore. L’essenza dello Spirito Drago le faceva pressione, pallida e tagliente, troncando il filo che la legava alla crudele voce che apriva crateri intrisi di veleno all’interno della sua mente. Il suo sguardo cadde nel punto in cui un coltello era stretto nella propria mano. Perché stava premendo una lama contro il collo di sua sorella? “Cosa stai facendo?!” Una mano forte le tolse il coltello di mano e lo lanciò lontano. Colpì duramente una parete e cadde nella terra con un tonfo. Sbattendo gli occhi in preda alla confusione, si voltò e vide Nonna sveglia e all’erta. Yasova afferrò il mento di Naiva e la costrinse a guardarla negli occhi. “Come ti chiami?” Chiese Nonna, esaminando i suoi occhi. “Mi chiamo Naiva”, disse, indignata, spingendosi indietro. “Mi hai già dimenticata?” “Come potrei dimenticarti? Ho tagliato il vostro cordone ombelicale dal corpo morto di mia figlia con lo stesso coltello che stavi premendo contro la gola di tua sorella. Perché non sei tornata al santuario, come ti avevo detto?” “C’era qualcuno lungo il sentiero… Mevra… no… un drago… non può essere…” Si strofinò gli occhi. Gli eventi che erano appena avvenuti le sembravano foschi ed irreali, come una storia che aveva sentito anni prima e che non riusciva bene a ricordarsi. “Ti ha trovata.” Nonna studiò il bozzolo che le proteggeva. “Gli edri ci proteggono dal suo tocco.” “Non capisco.” “Il drago che uccise Ugin è tornato.” I suoi pensieri scavarono nelle addormentate profondità, portando un nome in superficie. “Nicol Bolas.” “Sì. Utilizza il suo tocco per manipolare i pensieri e le emozioni degli altri. Ti ha detto lui di uccidere la tua gemella?” La sua testa iniziò a far male. Quando chiuse forte gli occhi, delle pallide figure spettrali fluttuavano, nel vano tentativo di formare un ricordo coerente. “Non mi ricordo… no, no, aspetta. Dovrei portare fuori te, Nonna. Lui vuole te.” “E mi avrà.” “Non puoi andare là fuori! Ti ucciderà.” “Molto probabile.” “Allora stiamo qui, al sicuro, finché non si annoierà e andrà via.” “Pensi che venga distratto tanto facilmente quanto un discendente di Atarka? Perché non è così. Cosa pensi possa succedere se non riesce veramente ad ottenere la mia presenza?” “Ha minacciato di distruggere Tarkir. Può farlo veramente?” “Uccise Ugin rivoltando le menti di tutti i draghi contro il loro progenitore. È un Planeswalker, antico più di quanto possiamo immaginare. Quindi sì, devo dare per scontato che possa effettivamente distruggere Tarkir, se decidesse di farlo.” “Che cos’ho fatto?” Lacrime di vergogna solcarono le sue guance. “Non avrei mai voluto tradirti, Nonna.” “Non hai tradito nessuno. Eppure, per quanto io abbia provato ad insegnarvi, ragazze, non avete comunque ascoltato abbastanza. Comprendi questo. Chiunque di noi potrebbe morire in ogni momento, e moriamo tutti alla fine, in un modo o nell’altro. La cosa importante è essere riusciti a tessere dei fili che ci connettono al passato, così da non dimenticare i nostri antenati e ciò che ci hanno insegnato.” “Andrò fuori e gli dirò che non sono riuscita a trovarti!” “Ti ucciderà, per poi rivolgere la propria ira su tutto Tarkir. Se il nostro popolo deve sopravvivere dobbiamo batterlo in astuzia.” Esaminò gli occhi chiusi e l’espressione serena di Baishya. “Forse è per questo che Ugin ci ha convocate.” “Ugin è morto.” “Sì. Ugin è morto. Non ci può parlare normalmente. Non può nemmeno parlare attraverso il Sussurro della Mente.” “E Ugin come potrebbe esserne a conoscenza?” Alzò un sopracciglio. “Fu lui ad insegnare quell’abilità ai nostri antenati sciamani.” “Deve aver imparato come parlare nelle menti grazie a Bolas”, mormorò Naiva, arrabbiata. “Perché dovremmo fidarci dello Spirito Drago? Anche lui potrebbe averci manipolato per tutto questo tempo, giusto?” “Insegnò diversi segreti alle diverse tribù.” “Come il fuoco spettrale?” “Sì. Condividendo i suoi segreti tra i clan, nessuno avrebbe avuto più potere rispetto agli altri. Bolas cosa ti ha offerto in cambio, per condurmi al suo cospetto?” Scrollò le spalle, troppo imbarazzata per rivelare le parole che le aveva detto, e le cose orribili che lei aveva pensato. “Non sapevo di essere così debole.” “Tu non sei debole. Il suo potere è enorme. Avevo intenzione di raccontare l’intera storia a te e a tua sorella quando sareste diventate grandi, ma sembra che la vostra sfida sia arrivata ora. Quindi, ascolta attentamente. Anni fa, prima che voi nasceste, aiutai Bolas a rintracciare Ugin perché mi promise che avrebbe posto fine all’esistenza dei draghi su Tarkir. Con mia grande vergogna, lanciai perfino un incantesimo che lo aiutò a far rivoltare le menti dei draghi discendenti contro Ugin. È importante che voi conosciate la verità, ossia che mi venne promessa la cosa che desideravo di più, la fine di tutti i draghi, e cedetti alla tentazione. Solo in seguito scoprii che quella promessa era solo una menzogna. Sono forse debole?” “No!” “Allora non lo sei nemmeno te.” Baishya dormiva nella sua trance, immobile e calma. Una scarica di invidia repressa sgorgò nello stomaco di Naiva: era grata che a Baishya fosse stata risparmiata quella terribile scena, ma perché era sempre la sua gemella ad evitare le emozioni difficili e i disordini della vita? “Ah. Capisco cosa ti ha promesso. Non sopporti la tua gemella.” “Le voglio bene!” “Sì. È possibile voler bene ed essere infastiditi da qualcuno nello stesso momento. Ma voi due sarete sempre legate, indipendentemente da tutto.” Naiva si asciugò le lacrime dalle guance, detestando ciò che le facevano provare. “Le stavi tenendo la mano. Hai visto la visione? L’acqua e le bolle che scoppiavano?” “No. La tua natura di gemella ti fornisce una finestra attraverso la quale riesci a vedere ciò che vede lei, apparentemente.” “Ma che cosa sta vedendo, se Ugin è morto? O sta solamente dormendo?” “Le sue ossa ci dicono che è morto. Eppure, all’interno di questi edri, è presente la sua essenza. Lui è l’anima di Tarkir. Penso sia questo il motivo per il quale gli sciamani riescano a comunicare con la parte di lui che ha le proprie radici su Tarkir, anche se è morto. Proprio come noi abbiamo i nostri modi di comunicare con gli antenati.” “Perché a noi dovrebbe importare qualcosa? Perché non lasciamo che Bolas ottenga ciò che vuole per farlo andare via?” “Non credo che Bolas possa distruggere gli edri. E anche se potesse, nel momento in cui li distruggerebbe, allora l’essenza di Ugin verrebbe annientata. Se la sua essenza venisse distrutta, anche se Tarkir continuerebbe ad avere la roccia, perderebbe la sua anima. Quel momento significherebbe la morte del nostro popolo e di tutto Tarkir. Perfino dei draghi. Per quanto io odi i draghi, amo di più il mio popolo. Non voglio che muoia, anche al costo di lasciare i draghi in vita.” Naiva fissò il volto di sua sorella. L’espressione di Baishya era pacifica, ma i rapidi movimenti dei suoi occhi facevano intuire che parte della sua mente era attiva. “Le bolle sono ricordi”, disse Naiva. “Prendi nuovamente la mano di Baishya. Scopri cosa sta cercando di dirci Ugin.” A Naiva dava fastidio Baishya, la sua magia e la sua strana sicurezza di avere uno scopo, sia dinamico che misterioso. Per anni, si era sentita come se le persone pensassero che lei fosse inferiore perché era solo una cacciatrice, e c’erano un sacco di cacciatori, mentre i sussurratori erano rari e preziosi di conseguenza. Aveva sempre fatto finta di non invidiarla. Fu un sollievo aver portato in superficie tutta quell’invidia ribollente, per quanto fosse ripugnante. Al di sotto del rifugio degli edri, nessun artiglio della mente di Bolas avrebbe potuto lacerare il suo cuore. Per quanto fosse spesso infastidita dall’atteggiamento di Bai, non voleva immaginare un mondo senza di lei. Sorrise, guardando il viso di sua sorella, la sua gemella, lo specchio nel quale si era guardata per tutta la vita. Dopo un deciso cenno col capo rivolto a Nonna, strinse la mano di Baishya. Il mondo attorno a lei si smaterializzò mentre le lucenti rupi della mente dormiente di Ugin la avvolgevano. Il panorama è una distesa argentea di acqua, piatta e riflettente come uno specchio, che si estende fino all’orizzonte in ogni direzione. Ogni tanto delle isole rocciose affiorano come guglie da questo mare infinito, creando ciascuna un luogo di riposo perfetto sul quale meditare. Nessun vento smuove l’aria, eppure dei globi luminescenti e traslucidi galleggiano come bolle trasportate da una brezza che non tocca null’altro. Uno di questi globi si avvicina sempre di più all’ombra sognante della ragazza addormentata sulle acque. Quando la fragile superficie tocca il bordo della sua figura nebbiosa, scoppia. La sottile sfera di liquido sparge un ricordo nell’ombra della sua mente. Un drago fluttua sulle acque immobili, fissando il proprio riflesso, uno specchio che guarda sé stesso. Il riflesso è talmente completo in ogni dettaglio che potrebbe essere il drago originale che sta guardando all’interno del mare specchiante, ed il drago che fluttua su di esso potrebbe essere il suo riflesso, completo in ogni dettaglio. Nonostante questo reame sia perfettamente creato per meditare, nonostante sia rimasto in questo luogo per lunghi periodi di tempo a contemplare il mistero e l’eternità, Ugin non riesce a calmare i suoi pensieri agitati. Fu talmente sicuro che Nicol sarebbe stato travolto dalla gioia nel rivederlo, che avrebbe voluto che condividesse con lui i meravigliosi dettagli dei suoi magnifici viaggi attraverso i piani. Ma aveva compiuto un errore di giudizio. O forse aveva solamente giudicato male sé stesso. Non avrebbe mai dovuto abbandonare la montagna della nascita, eppure non era fuggito da Dominaria di proposito. La scintilla lo aveva colto impreparato. Era stato estratto come un pesce all’amo tirato fuori dall’acqua, dall’unica dimora che avesse mai conosciuto, per essere lanciato su coste sconosciute. Non aveva compreso ciò che era successo finché non atterrò su Tarkir, e poi il senso di appartenenza e di connessione che aveva percepito su Tarkir l’aveva completamente assorbito per fin troppo tempo. Era lui nel torto? O semplicemente le cose non potevano andare diversamente? Forse, se fosse rimasto, gli eventi si sarebbero sviluppati comunque nello stesso modo. Nicol aveva ceduto al lato peggiore di sé, e ora aveva intenzione di esercitare il proprio potere e la propria rabbia su tutta Dominaria. Il rimpianto per ciò che Dominaria aveva subìto durante la guerra tra i draghi era controbilanciato dal sollievo del fatto che Nicol fosse bloccato su quel piano. Incapace di viaggiare tra i piani, non avrebbe mai potuto imporre la sua terribile visione di legge e giustizia sugli altri piani. Almeno era qualcosa. Una luce accecante, come l’alba di un secondo sole, colora d’oro le calme acque. Un ululato furioso distrugge il pacifico silenzio. Un enorme corpo cade, come una pietra lanciata dal cielo. Appena prima di toccare l’acqua, Nicol Bolas apre le proprie ali e si innalza. È lucente tanto quanto il sole, ed è animato dall’ira. Con un ululato nel vento ed una feroce esplosione di fuoco, si fionda con impeto assassino verso suo fratello. Ugin è paralizzato, sconcertato dall’improvviso attacco, pensando inizialmente che potesse essere una manifestazione eccessiva di gioia. Soltanto quando le pungenti scintille del fuoco di Nicol gli investono la testa, bruciandogli gli occhi, si allontana lateralmente. La sua ala destra solca la superficie dell’acqua, incidendo uno squarcio attraverso il proprio riflesso. Si raddrizza, pareggiandosi in altezza, e vola velocemente verso l’arcipelago di isolette. Nicol lo insegue. La sua furia gli garantisce una forza ed una velocità ben superiori a quelle dello stanco e disperato Ugin. Il fuoco brucia gli artigli posteriori di Ugin. Un’ondata di magia caustica, come una nube di veleno, intorpidisce le sue intere zampe posteriori. Ugin riesce ad infilarsi tra le isolette. Ha esplorato spesso questo luogo, ha riposato sopra gli affioramenti rocciosi sotto il cielo argentato e le sue placide lune. Sa esattamente dove girare e svoltare, lasciando passare oltre Nicol, che urla di rabbia e si muove goffamente. Ma Nicol comprende ben presto il giochetto. Cambia tattica, alzandosi in volo, così da poter individuare Ugin senza ostacoli rocciosi sul suo cammino. Il grido di Ugin provoca delle onde nell’acqua, come un potente vento: “Nicol! Cosa significa questo tuo attacco contro di me?” “Hai tenuto per te la conoscenza dei piani. Mi hai mentito. Mi hai provocato con la visione del tesoro che avevi scoperto, e poi mi hai abbandonato malignamente.” “Sono ritornato per te-” “Non sei mai ritornato per me. Sei ritornato solamente per deridermi perché non potevi essere soddisfatto se non con la certezza della mia eterna sofferenza, sapendo che tu avevi vinto un premio che io non avrei mai potuto ottenere.” “Non è vero. Io non sapevo-” “Certo che lo sapevi.” Nicol si lancia in picchiata verso l’acqua, con gli artigli sfoderati. Con una schivata, Ugin evoca una densa nebbia al livello dell’acqua per nascondere i propri movimenti. Nicol scava un solco nell’acqua, creando increspature di sempre maggior intensità, finché le acque non si calmano. Nel frattempo, Ugin considera le proprie opzioni. Dei battiti d’ala riportano Nicol nel cielo. Inizia a girare in cerchio, mentre la foschia si dirada pian piano. “Ugin! Non essere il codardo che sei ammettendo il tuo tradimento. Avrò ugualmente la mia vendetta.” Ugin ha viaggiato per il Multiverso guidato dalla sua fervente curiosità, osservando ogni cosa, ricordando le lezioni di Te Ju Ki e l’esempio di Chromium Rhuell. Ha imparato la magia della scoperta, dell’indagine, del discernimento e della difesa, persino. Ciò che non ha avuto tempo di imparare è stata la magia dell’assalto e dell’attacco. Avrebbe sempre preferito la diplomazia al combattimento, costruire invece di distruggere. Non può vincere rispondendo all’aggressione di Nicol con altrettanta aggressività. Solamente la scaltrezza, insieme a qualche trucchetto draconico, può salvarlo ora. “Come hai ottenuto la scintilla?” Domanda, perché conoscerne la causa potrebbe aiutarlo a comprendere ciò che è diventato Nicol. “La scintilla che intendevi tenermi nascosta?” “Non avrei mai potuto donarti la scintilla. Io non l’ho ricercata. La sua presenza è stata spontanea.” “È ciò che affermi, ma io non ti credo. E ora la scintilla è mia. Non la condividerò con te. Non condividerò tutti i piani con un nemico che mi ha tradito.” “Io non sono tuo nemico-” Nicol scende nuovamente in picchiata, silenzioso e determinato. Ugin decide di percorrere l’unica strada rimasta disponibile, anche se ciò significa che Nicol lo avrebbe bollato come debole e codardo per averla percorsa. Esce dal Reame di Meditazione e attraverso l’oscurità per cadere su Zendikar, dilaniato dalle tempeste. All’interno dei cumuli di nubi, fluttua sui venti di tempesta, sicuro di poter almeno prendere un po’ di fiato e pensare alla prossima mossa da compiere, come scappare fintanto che Nicol non si fosse calmato, come negoziare, come convincere il suo gemello che la propria era solo ignoranza, non malizia. Ma Nicol gli è subito alle spalle, irrompendo nell’oscurità in un lampo di luce dorata. Ancora una volta, Ugin viaggia, e continua a farlo, in cerca di un piano che lo nasconda anche solo per un breve momento. Dal movimentato Kephalai alla crescente Ravnica e sempre oltre, lui fugge con il respiro di Nicol sul collo, che non intende mollare la presa su di lui. Per Ugin risulta sempre più difficile vedere, ora che i suoi occhi bruciati iniziano a sviluppare delle pustole e che l’intorpidimento si fa sempre più sentire sui suoi arti, a causa della magia brandita da Nicol. Col tempo guarirà. I draghi hanno questo dono. Ma non può riposarsi, non può mangiare, non può far altro se non fuggire. Mentre gareggia per essere sempre in vantaggio rispetto all’animosità di Nicol, percepisce che le sue ferite stanno pesando sulla propria forza. Un desiderio gli balena in mente: potrebbe tornare su Tarkir, riposarsi dove la sua anima percepisce la pace, dove il mondo lo accoglie e desidera curarlo. Ma poi lo stesso Tarkir diverrebbe vulnerabile all’ira di Nicol. Sarebbe morto piuttosto che Tarkir venisse distrutto senza motivo, e se c’era qualcuno che avrebbe potuto compiere un gesto tanto vile e spietato, quello era Bolas. Mentre i pensieri lo inondano, nel suo occhio mentale vede le immobili acque del Reame di Meditazione. Si vede riflesso in quello specchio liquido, in ogni minimo particolare. Cos’è in realtà il Reame di Meditazione? È un mistero che deve ancora avere una risposta. Le sagge parole di Te Ju Ki lo investono come un caldo soffio di vento, con un profumo che calma i suoi agitati cuori. E la morte non ti spaventa? Gli aveva chiesto. E lei aveva risposto: La mia essenza continuerà ad esistere in altre forme. Tutte le cose hanno una fine. Talvolta non è la morte. Ugin sa cosa deve fare. Nicol non smetterà mai di inseguirlo, almeno finché non penserà che il suo gemello sia morto. Lui effettua un viaggio planare nuovamente verso il Reame di Meditazione, dove attende, fluttuando al di sopra delle sue immobili acque, o forse è il suo riflesso che fluttua, e che sta guardando lui. È esausto, anche se incoraggiato da una nuova forza, dalla sicurezza che rifiuterà ciò che Nicol è diventato. In un’esplosione di luce, Nicol appare alto nel cielo lucente. Si getta in picchiata, preparando i denti e gli artigli. In un lampo di consapevolezza, Ugin nota come la malvagità è intessuta nell’intimità dell’essere del suo gemello. Forse fu solo un piccolo seme al suo interno, molto tempo fa. Forse la scomparsa di Ugin gli permise di crescere e prosperare. Il fratello insieme al quale era nato, con il quale volò, Nicol, era stato completamente divorato da Bolas, il nome che si diede proprio Nicol perché riusciva solo a compararsi agli altri. Forse Ugin non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per cambiare questo epilogo. Ma si pente di essere arrivati fino a questo punto. Con un sospiro, Ugin accetta la propria morte. Si lascia andare. Bolas ruggisce trionfante mentre la sua magia si avvicina sotto forma di nube attorno al suo odiato nemico, mentre i suoi artigli tagliano a fondo gli incandescenti cuori battenti del suo avversario, mentre i suoi denti squarciano la gola indifesa del suo rivale. Con un grande tonfo, Ugin cade nelle acque immobili. L’impatto risuona come il rombo di un tuono. Delle onde mostruose si alzano a causa dello spostamento e viaggiano verso le isolette rocciose, frantumandosi e distruggendo le antiche rocce. Le onde continuano a viaggiare, sciabordando ben oltre i confini del Reame di Meditazione, versandosi nell’imperscrutabile ed oscura cavità la cui rete infinita connette tutti i piani. Il mare si svuota, mostrando la roccia del fondale, come ossa lasciate a sbiancarsi al sole. Trascinato dalla pura forza devastatrice di quel cataclisma, Bolas brilla come un sole e scompare, rilanciato sul suo piano natale, in caduta verso le isole di Madara. Dove un tempo il reame era dimora di silenzio e tranquillità, ora è diventato vuoto. È diventato una terra desolata di roccia, arida e distrutta. Tutta la sua serenità è stata risucchiata dagli interstizi della cieca eternità, un baratro che non può più essere riempito. Non si muove nulla poiché non è rimasto nulla. Passa un momento. Un anno. Una generazione. Un millennio. O, magari, non passa affatto del tempo. Un pallido strato di liquido gorgoglia dal nulla, tornando dall’invisibile ed intoccabile rete di oscurità. Con un silenzio inquietante, il suo livello si innalza inesorabilmente, riempiendo nuovamente il reame con le sue acque argentee. Quando le acque cessano di alzarsi, tornano immobili, e all’interno di quello specchio immobile attende il riflesso del drago. Lui respira, inalando le acque. Si arricciano e schiumano in ogni fessura, ogni ruga, ogni scaglia ed ogni rientranza finché le sue corna non brillano, i suoi artigli non si illuminano ed i suoi occhi non diventano lucenti di magia. È composto di carne e ossa, o di magia e spirito? Ha forse importanza? Il drago fluttua al di sopra del fondale prosciugato e sotto il cielo lucente. Posa il suo sguardo su tutto il reame fratturato, sul suo panorama spezzato e desolato. Questo tipo di distruzione è la promessa fatta da Bolas: è ciò che Bolas desidera per qualunque cosa o per chiunque osi sfidarlo. Qualcuno deve contrastarlo, qualcuno che lo conosce abbastanza a fondo da poterlo sconfiggere. E Bolas non è nemmeno l’unica minaccia contro l’intero Multiverso. Ugin ha molto lavoro da fare se vuole veramente proteggere i piani. Con un’ondata di fiamme invisibili, egli abbandona questo piano. L’asciutto fondale marino giace quiescente, vuoto. Delle bolle iniziano a crescere dalla roccia stessa, una per una. Ed una per una, scoppiano. Il liquido della loro superficie scivola nelle cavità e negli avvallamenti del vuoto fondale marino, e lentamente, molto, molto lentamente, il Reame di Meditazione inizia a riempirsi nuovamente di ricordi perduti. L’acqua attende immobile, calma, eppure con aspettativa, quasi cosciente. Un altro globo rotea verso l’ombra della ragazza dormiente, e scoppia. Nel Reame di Meditazione, il dio imperatore si appollaia sopra un affioramento di roccia in mezzo alle rovine di un bellissimo tempio del passato, le cui colonne ed il cui tetto vennero distrutti al tempo del cataclisma. Per Bolas, questi segni di devastazione sono segni di vittoria. Le sue ali, aperte al massimo, proiettano un’ombra sulle acque. Non riesce a ricordarsi esattamente quando cadde Ugin, ma gli basta sapere che cadde, e che ora quelle opache acque sono diventate la sua tomba. Questo, il luogo del suo più grande trionfo, è un luogo perfetto per rimuginare sulle sue macchinazioni. Per darsi un punto di riferimento sul quale concentrare la propria meditazione, sceglie un punto al centro della vasta zona non interrotta da isole che deturpano la superficie. Qui, erige due gigantesche corna ricurve così che emergano dalle acque, come se un drago gargantuesco giacesse dormiente nelle profondità, con il proprio corpo nascosto alla vista. Una volta completata l’opera, il cielo riluce di un appagamento che eguaglia quello del drago. Eppure una punta di malcontento sfrega contro la sua soddisfazione. Frammento dopo frammento, la maschera della vittoria si stacca per rivelare il seme del rancore al di sotto. Dominaria non è ancora completamente sottomessa al suo potere. Ha ancora dei nemici abbastanza stolti da credere di poterlo sconfiggere. E, oltre a quello, ci sono ancora così tanti piani che attendono la sua presenza. Come farà a gratificarli tutti con la sua magnificenza? Come potrà dimostrare che non è l’ultimo, ma che è sempre stato il primo e il migliore? La sfida sorge dinanzi a lui come le pareti di una montagna torreggiante, come la vasta immensità di un cratere largo quanto un piano, come le brulicanti spade e lance di un esercito ammazza-mondi. Le insaziabili fauci della sua ambizione avrebbero divorato tutti quegli ostacoli. L’acqua attende immobile, calma, eppure con aspettativa, quasi cosciente. Un altro globo rotea verso l’ombra della ragazza dormiente, e scoppia. In una grande città di vetro e pietra, una creatura alata con il volto di uomo barbuto e le aggraziate zampe di un grande felino accoglie lo Spirito Drago. “Ugin, amico mio, benvenuto nella mia nuova dimora. Cosa ti porta su questo piano?” “Quando ci incontrammo l’ultima volta, discutemmo del nostro avversario comune. Ogni mondo è in pericolo fintanto che il nostro nemico è libero ed integro. Ecco perché sono qui. Ho ideato un piano per liberare il Multiverso dalla sua influenza, ma non posso attuarlo senza di te.” “Per catturarlo ed intrappolarlo dovrai prima attirarlo in un luogo specifico.” “Lo attirerò su Tarkir.” “Il piano di Tarkir non è la dimora della tua anima? Tale macchinazione non pone in pericolo anche lo stesso Tarkir?” “Ecco perché verrà e non sospetterà di nulla. Lui crede che io non metterei mai a rischio Tarkir.” L’acqua attende immobile, calma, eppure con aspettativa, quasi cosciente. Un altro globo rotea verso l’ombra della ragazza dormiente, e scoppia. Lo Spirito Drago si solleva in mezzo ad una tempesta, nubi pericolose si agitano attorno a lui mentre il vento soffia in ogni direzione. Sta attendendo. Un lampo di luce annuncia l’arrivo di Nicol Bolas. Le sue corna ricurve ora sono abbellite da una gemma che fluttua in mezzo ad esse come un terzo occhio che vede solamente ciò che a lui manca, ciò che ancora non possiede. I due antichi draghi si affrontano, girandosi intorno mentre la tempesta crea una barriera di venti furiosi attorno ad essi. Sono alla pari, uno armato di astuzia e l’altro di saggezza. Lo Spirito Drago sa che è impossibile uccidere Nicol Bolas in modo immediato. Ecco perché ha ordito questo complesso piano con il suo alleato: la loro unica possibilità è di intrappolare il loro avversario così che non possa più compiere un viaggio tra i piani. Per fare questo, deve tenere Bolas su Tarkir fino all’attivazione del dispositivo magico. Con un ruggito, risveglia la forza dell’anima di Tarkir. I draghi accorrono da ogni parte del piano in risposta alla chiamata di Ugin. Anche con questa superiorità numerica, lo Spirito Drago non attacca. Questa è tutta una farsa, per attirare Bolas e fare in modo che si comporti avventatamente. Eppure, anche i piani meglio congegnati possono incrinarsi. Bolas fa rivoltare i draghi contro il loro progenitore, e quando il suo nemico è stato indebolito dai loro attacchi, dà il colpo di grazia al corpo di Ugin. Lo Spirito Drago precipita verso il terreno. La forza dell’impatto apre un cratere nella roccia, alterando il paesaggio. I risvolti di questa distruzione avranno conseguenze per anni, generazioni e millenni attraverso il Multiverso. Vittorioso, Bolas scompare in un lampo di luce. L’acqua attende immobile, calma, eppure con aspettativa, quasi cosciente. Un altro globo rotea verso l’ombra della ragazza dormiente, e scoppia. In una grande città di vetro e pietra, una creatura alata con il volto di uomo barbuto e le aggraziate zampe di un grande felino accoglie lo Spirito Drago. È lo stesso ricordo, ripetuto tale e quale. “Ugin, amico mio.” La cacciatrice sa quando ha catturato la sua preda. Un’oscura figura oltrepassa l’ombra della ragazza dormiente. Una mano con cinque dita distorta nella forma di un artiglio si estende nell’ombra della ragazza e la strappa via dalla visione. Naiva balzò in piedi. “Ahia! Lasciami andare!” Sua sorella allontanò la mano di Naiva, massaggiandosi la spalla. “È come se mi avessi graffiato il cuore!” “L’hai visto?” Chiese Naiva. Baishya si strofinò la faccia, vacillò e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro. “Ho visto un oceano di ricordi. L’hai visto anche te, Nai?” “Sì. Grazie a te.” Nonna era ancora seduta a gambe incrociate ad osservare attentamente. “Raccontatemi.” Parlando velocemente, e passando da una sorella all’altra quando una delle due si fermava per prendere fiato, le due ragazze descrissero ciò che avevano visto. Quando ebbero finito, Nonna considerò le sue opzioni in silenzio per qualche secondo, rimuginando su ciò che le avevano raccontato. Poi fece un cenno con la testa, nel suo solito modo deciso. “Lo Spirito Drago non si è dimenticato di Tarkir. Abbiamo una possibilità per far allontanare Bolas. Un’ultima, disperata possibilità. E devo puntare tutto su di essa.” “Hai intenzione di consegnarti a lui?” Chiese Naiva. “Sì.” “Ma ti ha già manipolata in passato.” “Sì, per questo ora sono preparata. Non sarò vulnerabile come allora.” “E se ti uccide?” Chiese Baishya, con la voce spezzata, mentre stringeva la mano di sua nonna. “Non ho paura di morire. Siamo arrivati a questo per causa mia, quindi è giusto che per causa mia tutto finisca.” Naiva tirò via la mano della sua gemella da quella di loro nonna. “Tu starai qui, Bai. Devi rimanere al sicuro perché sei l’unica che può comunicare con lo Spirito Drago.” “No”, disse Nonna. “Bolas ha già posato i suoi artigli su di te, Naiva. Non te ne faccio una colpa, ma Baishya indosserà il tuo mantello ed uscirà al tuo posto.” “Che differenza farà? Se lui invadesse la sua mente o la tua, capirà che non sono io.” “Forse. Ma lui è arrogante. E non ha mai visto Baishya, quindi potrebbe pensare di non aver bisogno di sondare più in profondità, dato che è così sicuro del fatto che ti controlli. È una possibilità che dobbiamo tenere a mente.” “Posso farcela, Nai”, disse Baishya. “La seconda cosa che impara una sussurratrice è come deviare la magia.” “È troppo potente. Vi ucciderà entrambe.” “Ha bisogno di deviare il suo tocco solo finché non riusciremo a piantargli un seme di dubbio, e il fatto che lei indossi il tuo mantello faciliterà le cose, alleggerendo i suoi sospetti”, disse Nonna. “E lo scudo degli edri ci offrirà un po’ di protezione, come un’estensione del copricapo di un sussurratore”, aggiunse Baishya. “Esatto”, concordò Nonna. “Ora fai come dico.” Naiva prese un profondo respiro per calmarsi e lo rilasciò con un sibilo mischiato di frustrazione, rabbia, paura e determinazione. Le ragazze si scambiarono i mantelli. Nonna le esaminò. “È un bene che portiate i capelli allo stesso modo.” “Aspetta.” Naiva si tolse il pendente che indossava, un dente di un orso che aveva ucciso quando aveva sedici anni, e lo posò attorno al collo di Baishya. Poi abbracciò sua sorella. La paura si era conficcata tra le sua costole come la punta di una lancia, ma ora che la decisione era stata presa, la sua mente avrebbe potuto concentrarsi sulla caccia. Le passò la sua lancia. Nonna e Baishya strisciarono fuori, attraverso la piccola apertura, lasciandola in quello spazio completamente racchiuso dalle pareti del bozzolo di pietra. I loro passi scivolavano sulla terra mentre camminavano all’esterno. Non riusciva ad aspettare all’oscuro di tutto, quindi si inginocchiò vicino all’apertura, sistemandosi così da poter sbirciare fuori senza essere vista dall’esterno. Nonna e Baishya erano in piedi, all’ombra del drago. Uno sbuffo di fuoco, una falciata con gli artigli, un’esplosione di magia avrebbero potuto ucciderle facilmente, eppure non si mostravano né sottomesse né servili nei suoi confronti. Il brontolio compiaciuto provocato dalle parole del drago era inconfondibile. “Yasova Artiglio di Drago. Mi hai servito bene.” “E tu, Nicol Bolas, hai agito esattamente come lo Spirito Drago si aspettava che facessi.” Nonna scagliò la propria lancia di parole senza alcuna esitazione. “Tu pensi di essere l’ingannatore, quando invece è stato lui ad ingannarti.” L’ombra iniziò a tremolare mentre il drago si muoveva impaziente. In un tono più aspro, lui disse: “Che cosa intendi dire?” “Sei tornato per controllare se fosse veramente morto.” Delle scintille abbagliarono il terreno, in una pioggia infuocata di avvertimento. “Certo che è morto. L’ho ucciso io.” “L’ultima volta che pensasti di averlo ucciso, ti riuscì ad ingannare. Sono qui per riferirti che ti ha ingannato nuovamente.” “Perché menti?” Gridò il drago. “L’ho visto precipitare! Vidi il suo corpo colpire il terreno. Tua nipote me lo ha confermato. Piccola Naiva, non è forse vero? Ugin è morto!” “Se sei così sicuro che Ugin sia morto, allora perché sei tornato su Tarkir?” disse Baishya, in un tono sprezzante, quello che infastidiva Naiva più di ogni cosa. Sentendola rivolgersi in quel modo ad un Planeswalker incredibilmente potente, che avrebbe potuto annientare nonna e nipote con il minimo tocco di magia, le fece apprezzare il coraggio calmo ma acuto della sua gemella, così diverso dalla propria audacia impertinente. Eppure, in quel momento chi era l’audace? Non Naiva, che si stava nascondendo all’interno di una specie di caverna sotto un edro mentre le altre affrontavano il drago. Baishya continuò con quel tono provocatorio. “Non riesci ad ammettere che questa volta sei tornato per assicurarti che fosse veramente morto, dopo che l’ultima volta riuscì ad ingannarti.” L’ombra si fece sempre più piccola, sparendo alla partenza in volo del drago. Naiva si appiattì contro il terreno, piegando il collo così da poter vedere il cielo e le pareti del canyon. La forma fisica del drago era svanita dalla vista, ma la sua magia si manifestò in una serie di crepitanti fulmini seguiti da quattro incredibili rombi di tuono. Un vento magico soffiò dall’alto, mettendo in ginocchio Nonna e Baishya. Gli edri sussultarono, investiti da quella raffica. Il vento era talmente potente che il sottile ovale di roccia a forma di scaglia che avevano utilizzato precedentemente per coprire l’apertura venne spostato di traverso, bloccando la visuale di Naiva e lasciando solamente un piccolo foro per lasciar entrare luce e aria. La folata di vento cessò tanto velocemente quanto si era alzata. L’oscurità tornò sul terreno, segnando il ritorno del grande drago. Anche se non riusciva a vederlo, ogni fibra del suo essere percepiva la sua enorme presenza malevola, come un artiglio alla gola. Naiva provò a respirare per calmarsi, ma si scontrò con un terrore venefico e consumante. Le avrebbe perse entrambe. Se fosse corsa fuori in quel momento, avrebbe potuto colpirlo, distrarlo, mentre le altre due sarebbero potute fuggire rifugiandosi negli edri. Sarebbe stata lei quella audace, la feroce cacciatrice, esattamente il ruolo che aveva sempre pensato essere suo all’interno della tribù. Si mise in posizione accovacciata, pronta per spostare la lastra di lato e scagliarsi contro il nemico. Invece, poco dopo, si fermò, costringendosi a respirare più lentamente. Forse Nonna temeva che anche con la protezione degli edri, Naiva fosse troppo debole per contare su di lei. O forse la paura che la sua adorata nonna non le desse il giusto valore era la sua vera debolezza, un nemico che solo lei avrebbe potuto sconfiggere. Doveva fidarsi della donna che l’aveva cresciuta, che aveva salvato il popolo Temur dall’ira di Atarka. Con i pugni stretti, si concentrò sui propri pensieri. Per quanto fosse difficile farlo, doveva accettare che nella caccia di quel giorno ciò che doveva fare non era scagliare la lancia, ma rimanere nascosta. Mentre il grande drago esalava respiri di rabbia, un’ondata di caldo ustionante filtrò attraverso la piccola crepa, fino alla piccola camera all’interno degli edri. “Non prendetevi gioco di me. Posso uccidervi entrambe in un batter d’occhio. Dopodiché devasterò Tarkir in un tripudio di gioia finché nemmeno il più piccolo insetto riuscirà a strisciare sulla sua superficie distrutta.” “Allora inizia pure, invece di vantartene”, rispose Nonna, nel suo solito tono brusco. “Uccidici, se è ciò che vuoi, radi al suolo e abbatti Tarkir, se è ciò che vuoi, perché non fa differenza per il piano architettato da Ugin. Ci sarà sempre un potere più grande rispetto a quello che brandisci.” “Sono io il potere più grande!” La sua voce rimbombò, crepando le rocce. “Come presto capirai, Yasova Artiglio di Drago, quando la tua amata nipote conficcherà il suo coltello nel tuo cuore. Fallo, Naiva. Te lo ordino! Uccidila, e ti darò tutto ciò che desideri, il dominio su questo mondo, così che possa diventare la tua riserva di caccia privata. Sarai la prima e la migliore, sempre.” Le parole si insinuarono nel cuore di Naiva, come un desiderio segreto e velenoso. La prima e la migliore, sempre. Nonna avrebbe dovuto addestrarla ad essere la leader successiva invece di sprecare il suo tempo con Baishya e gli altri sciamani. Il loro sentiero era morto, proprio come Ugin. Sarebbe dovuto essere morto, e lei avrebbe potuto ucciderlo una volta per tutte. Doveva solamente spostare di lato la lastra di roccia e strisciare fuori. Baishya non era mai stata forte fisicamente, quindi sarebbe stato facile toglierle il coltello di mano. Lo avrebbe premuto contro la gola di Nonna, avrebbe percepito le vibrazioni delle sue pulsazioni, la vulnerabilità del suo cuore. Il grande drago inspirò in attesa. Il suo piacere nell’osservare l’amore che tramutava in odio, la lealtà in tradimento, si diffuse come un calore divorante in quella scena. Le dita di Naiva toccarono il ruvido scudo di roccia, pronta a spingerlo di lato. La voce di Baishya la colpì come un vento gelido: “Forse io non voglio cacciare. Forse ciò che mi offri non mi tenta perché, da tutto ciò che ho sentito, sei ancora bloccato nel passato, e continui a girare in circolo attorno alla tua rivalità con Ugin-” “Non sono bloccato!” “Presto lo sarai”, interruppe seccamente Nonna. Naiva ritirò la propria mano e digrignò i denti, lottando contro il feroce desiderio di caricare e correre all’esterno. Perché il piano funzionasse, doveva rimanere nascosta. Doveva farlo. “Ti trovi esattamente nel punto in cui gli edri concentrano la loro forza magica in un fulcro di grande potere”, continuò Nonna. “Il Sole Immortale è puntato proprio in questo preciso punto di Tarkir. Ti trascinerà su un altro piano, intrappolandoti là per tutta l’eternità. Perché pensi che ti abbiamo fatto continuare a parlare per tutto questo tempo? Così che possa essere attivato, privandoti per sempre della capacità di viaggiare tra i piani.” Se lui fosse stato spedito lontano da Tarkir, non l’avrebbe potuta rendere la prima e la migliore tra i cacciatori. Solamente lei poteva fermarle, e solo allora avrebbe potuto ottenere ciò che aveva sempre desiderato, ciò che meritava. Ancora una volta, premette la propria mano contro la liscia superficie della lastra, con le dita aperte, pronta a scansarla di lato. Un rinfrescante impulso di tranquillità si diffuse nel suo braccio. La sua costante vibrazione fece fuoriuscire una potente luce dalle profondità della propria anima. Ciò che la guidava era solamente un misero desiderio infantile ed egoista. Lei era migliore di così. Sarebbe stata migliore di così. Tremando, chiuse nuovamente la mano in un pugno, che pose sulla propria gola mentre ingoiava il gusto rancido del proprio risentimento e della propria invidia. Fuori, come per rispondere a quel movimento invisibile, Nonna inspirò rumorosamente, come se fosse stata colta dall’aspettativa e dalla tensione. “Ah! Ascolta! Senti il ronzio dell’artefatto, Naiva?” “Lo sento!” Gridò Baishya, nel modo più falso che Naiva avesse mai udito, ma come poteva saperlo il drago se non riusciva neppure a distinguere le due gemelle? “Proprio come Ugin disse che sarebbe dovuto accadere! Guarda in alto! Vedi la luce? Un secondo sole nel cielo!” Un ruggito di furia fece tremare gli edri. Ora libera da impedimenti, la lastra di roccia a forma di scaglia si capovolse, barcollò e cadde di lato per sbloccare l’apertura proprio nel momento in cui l’enorme ombra se ne andò. Dei macigni piombarono giù dal bordo, atterrando sul terreno scoperto dove si trovavano Nonna e Baishya. Una valanga di roccia e ghiaccio colpì gli edri indistruttibili, frantumandosi in frammenti che vennero scagliati attraverso l’apertura contro il volto di Naiva, provocandole dei tagli sulle guance. Si avvolse il mantello della sua gemella in testa per proteggersi. La polvere si agitò, oscurando l’intera scena, al punto da non riuscire a vedere null’altro eccetto un oscuro mulinello accecante che occupava l’intera visuale. Lui aveva colpito, e coloro che amava di più sarebbero state annientate e, dopo di loro, l’intero Tarkir… e lei con esso. La luce esterna cambiò colore a causa di un potente bagliore dorato che la accecò. L’aria venne risucchiata fuori dall’apertura, riportando fuori la soffocante bufera di polvere. Per qualche ragione, non era ancora morta. Il suo cuore batteva ancora. Lentamente, in un assoluto silenzio, le particelle si depositarono. Le sue labbra erano fastidiosamente sporche, coperte da una sabbia dal sapore terribile. Il silenzio era orribilmente pesante, il terribile rimorso della facilità con la quale il drago era riuscita a manipolarla. Nonna aveva ragione riguardo alla sua debolezza. Eppure il suo cuore batteva ancora. Aveva resistito alla magia di Bolas ed era rimasta all’interno dell’edro. Tarkir non era depredato e distrutto. Con cautela, si accucciò per sbirciare fuori dall’apertura. La neve sciolta presente sugli edri gocciolava sul terreno con gorgoglii e ticchettii. Naiva si strofinò gli occhi irritati mentre le ombre e la luminosità del mondo tornavano alla normalità. Graffiandosi le mani, strisciò fuori sopra un cumulo sdrucciolevole di rocce spezzate, verso una radura semi-riempita dai detriti mortali. Le pareti del canyon si innalzavano solide sopra di lei, osservando gli edri intonsi. Il cielo riluceva di un azzurro brillante, con il sole infuocato ad altezze inimmaginabili nella sua magnifica indifferenza, proprio come ogni altro giorno soleggiato. Il drago era scomparso. Ma lei era da sola. Nonna aveva salvato Tarkir, ma al costo della propria vita, insieme a quella di Baishya. Frastornata, si lasciò cadere all’indietro, colpendo la parete dell’edro. Le sue gambe cedettero e, incapace di fermarsi, scivolò a terra. Cosa aveva fatto, proteggendosi stupidamente all’interno dell’edro? Perché non aveva agito? Perché non si era lanciata contro il drago? Ma si scrollò di dosso quegli inutili pensieri. La possibilità di morire faceva parte del piano fin dall’inizio. Non avrebbe funzionato, altrimenti. Eppure non riusciva a respirare, pensando a come sarebbe potuta andare avanti in quel mondo senza la sua gemella al proprio fianco. Il suo cuore era spezzato in due ma, in qualche modo, doveva rialzarsi e cercare gli altri. Ma non in quel momento. In quel momento non riusciva a trovare la forza di farlo. Un leggero tonfo ruppe il silenzio. Sembrava proprio il suono di un piede che scivolava sulla terra, ma in quella radura non c’era nessun’altro oltre a lei, solamente un cumulo di enormi rocce. Qualcuno tossì. Animata dall’adrenalina, scattò in piedi con il coltello alla mano. Un grosso macigno si spostò con un enorme rombo provocato dallo sfregamento. Rotolò di lato per rivelare Nonna e Baishya in piedi, vive, all’interno di un piccolo spazio creato da diversi macigni ammassati l’uno contro l’altro. Una potente luminescenza magica svanì dalle braccia estese della sua gemella mentre Baishya stava crollando in avanti. Respirando malamente, a causa della polvere nei polmoni e della speranza rinnovata nel suo cuore, Naiva si fiondò incautamente verso di loro, inciampando e scivolando sulle rocce, finché non raggiunse la zona di terreno rimasta intatta. Afferrò la sua gemella da dietro la schiena, evitandole la caduta. La sua gemella era calda. E respirava. “Hai usato la tua magia per respingere le rocce!” Gridò, perché fu l’unica cosa che le venne in mente di dire. Delle lacrime si fecero strada sulle sue guance sporche di polvere e segnate dal sangue. “È andato via?” Sussurrò Baishya, appoggiandosi fiduciosa a sua sorella. “È andato via”, disse Nonna. “Non poteva rischiare di scoprire se fosse veramente un bluff.” “Ero sicura che foste state uccise!” Naiva iniziò a tremare come se tutte le possibili conseguenze l’avessero colpita. Baishya: morta. E invece non era morta. Era viva. Erano riuscite a sopravvivere. “È stato un rischio”, concordò Nonna. “Ma lui sapeva che nel caso io stessi dicendo la verità, allora perfino il tempo di volare in basso per schiacciarci con i suoi artigli sarebbe potuto essere troppo per lui. Credo che fosse sicuro del fatto che la valanga provocata dalla sua partenza ci avrebbe uccise.” “E, in un certo modo, stavi dicendo la verità”, disse Baishya. “Esisteva un piano per intrappolare Bolas utilizzando il Sole Immortale. Il problema è che Ugin morì prima di poterlo attuare.” “Ma lo Spirito Drago è morto veramente?” Naiva studiò la superficie immacolata degli edri, pensando alla vivida pienezza dei ricordi che avevano condiviso. Com’era possibile che quella capacità di ricordare potesse passare così fortemente dai morti ai vivi? “Tutte le cose hanno una fine”, disse Nonna. “Talvolta non è la morte.” Un crepitio sonoro fece alzare le loro teste. Una roccia allentata cadde dalla parete inferiore del canyon e scivolò rumorosamente sugli edri, coprendo l’apertura d’accesso alla camera nella quale si erano nascoste. Altri crepitii e scoppiettii echeggiavano attorno, amplificati dalle alte rupi. “Dobbiamo uscire di qui”, disse Nonna. Si fecero attentamente strada verso l’alto, attraverso il campo di detriti, fino a quando non comparve il sentiero fuori dalla zona colpita dalla valanga. Si fermarono in quel punto per riprendere fiato. Uno schiocco di piedi in corsa le raggiunse dall’alto. Naiva afferrò la lancia, togliendola di mano a sua sorella, e si accovacciò con la lancia alzata, poi si rilassò quando vide i loro compagni affrettarsi giù per il sentiero. Tae Jin correva davanti a tutti, con la sua lama di fuoco spettrale infiammata da una luce formidabile. “Spegni quella lama!” Sbottò Nonna. “È una bandiera che porterà su di noi ogni drago di passaggio.” Obbedendo all’ordine della propria anziana, il giovane ritrasse dentro di sé la magia, e la lama si dissolse come nebbia sotto il sole estivo. Poi guardò Baishya, che stava indossando il mantello e il pendente di Naiva. Fece un gentile cenno con la testa, per poi affrettarsi verso Naiva. “Va tutto bene, Naiva?” Chiese, con uno sguardo deciso che la fece arrossire. “Devi aver affrontato il drago da sola!” “Non da sola, in quanto ho sempre la mia gemella. Ma come hai fatto a capire che ero io? Ci siamo scambiate i mantelli.” “Sì, lo vedo. Suppongo tu abbia avuto una delle tue ragioni da cacciatrice per farlo.” Il sorriso di lui corrugò la sua pelle agli angoli degli occhi, rendendolo uno scorcio dell’anziano che un giorno sarebbe potuto diventare, se Ojutai o i suoi discendenti non avessero voluto cacciarlo ed ucciderlo per il crimine di essere un guerriero del fuoco spettrale. “È vero. Quando vi incontrai per la prima volta pensavo che foste esattamente identiche. Ma ora abbiamo camminato insieme per qualche giorno. Non ti confonderei mai più per tua sorella.” “Perché la tua faccia è così rossa, Nai? Troppo sole?” Chiese Baishya con un sogghigno. Fece l’occhiolino a Tae Jin come avrebbe potuto farlo ad un cugino, e anche lui arrossì, ma non si allontanò da Naiva. Nonna passò lo sguardo da uno all’altra, senza mostrare emozioni sul viso, prima di rivolgersi ai suoi quattro fedeli cacciatori. Mattak, Oiyan, Rakhan e Sorya fissavano i detriti che sotterravano lo spazio aperto e l’apertura degli edri, l’unico rimasuglio visibile di una titanica battaglia vinta grazie alle parole e all’astuzia, piuttosto che grazie alla forza e alle lame. “Era tutta un’illusione?” Chiese Mattak. “Non avevo mai visto un drago così enorme, e così magnifico.” “Era effettivamente magnifico”, disse Nonna. “Spero che la minaccia della trappola di Ugin non lo faccia più avvicinare a questo luogo.” “Se solo l’avessimo convinto ad uccidere i signori dei draghi prima che se ne andasse”, mormorò Naiva. “Il sentiero dei se e dei ma porta solo miseria”, disse Nonna. “Una creatura come quella non dona favori al prossimo, ma solo a sé stesso. Inoltre, come so fin troppo bene, quando provi a dare forma reale ai tuoi sogni più egoistici, sono le conseguenze inaspettate quelle che ti colpiscono più duramente. Ci è rimasto ciò che già avevamo. Lo accetto con riconoscenza. Dov’è Fec?” Il suono irregolare di un’ultima serie di passi fu la sua risposta. L’orco arrivò per ultimo, impugnando in una mano un leggero scalpello e nell’altra un corno, con le spade inserite nei foderi dietro la sua schiena. “Volevi attaccare il drago con lo scalpello o con il corno?” Chiese Nonna, con un’alzata di sopracciglia beffarda. “Mi fu immediatamente chiaro che un tale drago non poteva essere sconfitto dalla nostra misera magia”, disse Fec. “Quindi pensai che il fattore sorpresa avrebbe potuto funzionare dove le armi avrebbero fallito.” Lei ridacchiò. “Eppure il drago è andato via e voi siete vive”, aggiunse Fec. “Ti racconterò la storia quando ci staremo riposando oltre quella sporgenza, nascosti alla vista di possibili draghi di passaggio. Atarka e Ojutai invieranno dei discendenti per comprendere gli strani eventi di oggi.” Nonna iniziò a salire per il sentiero. “Ragazze! Venite!” Una di fianco all’altra, si affrettarono a raggiungere Nonna. Naiva era quasi troppo traboccante di gioia per pensare, eppure troppo ricolma di energia per stare zitta. Quindi chiese la prima cosa che le venne in mente: “E il fegato e i cuori del discendente? Li recupereremo durante il nostro ritorno a casa?” “Sì”, disse Nonna. Proprio quando Naiva stava per chiedere a cosa sarebbero serviti quegli organi, Baishya la interruppe affannosamente. “Credi che io possa imparare a viaggiare tra i piani? O è una magia riservata solamente ai draghi?” “Non è solamente dei draghi, visto che incontrai un Planeswalker prima della vostra nascita. Sembrava decisamente umano, tanto quanto me o te, ed era sorprendentemente scortese e piuttosto noioso quando si lamentava ed implorava”, disse Nonna, con un colpo di tosse per esprimere la sua disapprovazione. Ma era più di un colpo di tosse. Stava finendo il fiato mentre scalavano il ripido sentiero verso il bordo del canyon e si stava appoggiando pesantemente sulla sua lancia, quando non aveva mai dovuto utilizzarla in quel modo prima di allora. Dove una volta poteva sembrare senza età, il difficile viaggio ed il faccia a faccia con Bolas l’avevano prosciugata delle sue forze. Forse non sarebbe morta quell’anno, o perfino nei cinque anni successivi, ma la mortalità aveva già posato gli artigli su di lei. Quella presa di coscienza si posò nel cuore di Naiva come una pietra. Eppure, in quel momento, anche lei capì che Yasova Artiglio di Drago non temeva la morte per sé stessa, temeva soltanto l’annientamento del suo popolo. “È tempo per voi ragazze che comprendiate le vostre responsabilità ed il peso di ciò che dovrete portare sulle spalle”, continuò Nonna. “Il clan Temur non deve morire, anche se dovrà dormire, come Ugin, nascosto finché non potrà risvegliarsi nuovamente. E potrà risvegliarsi solo se rimarranno dei ricordi per guidarlo.” “Come possono essere abbastanza queste incisioni?” Chiese Naiva. “Abbastanza per cosa? Nulla può rimanere uguale come nei giorni della mia gioventù, o della vostra, quando sarete vecchie. Il cambiamento è il padrone di noi tutti.” Raggiunsero la sporgenza. Mattak e Oiyan uscirono per fare la guardia, mentre Rakhan e Sorya misero a bollire una pentola d’acqua sul fuoco. Nonna si sedette stancamente sopra una pietra, lasciando che le sue nipoti la ammonissero in un modo che non avrebbe mai permesso in passato, quando si prendeva cura di loro, crescendole da bambine per prepararle ad entrare nel mondo adulto. Le tolsero il mantello, le pulirono i capelli, le tolsero la sporcizia ed il sudore dal volto, e la fecero accomodare con una tisana calda per scaldarle le mani e rinforzarle i polmoni. Tae Jin lanciò uno sguardo a Naiva. “Cosa posso fare?” Chiese, a bassa voce. Nonna fece un cenno, facendo capire al giovane di sedersi di fianco a lei. Fec si sistemò dal lato opposto del fuoco ed estrasse un buon assortimento di strumenti da incisione sopra una panca di roccia. Iniziò a lavorare sul corno che stava trasportando, che sarebbe stato aggiunto alla collezione di intagli segreta nelle caverne. “Tae Jin, se ciò che desideri è rimanere insieme a noi, sei il benvenuto”, disse Nonna. “Devo tornare dal mio maestro. Ha ancora molto da insegnarmi. Dopodiché, sarà mia responsabilità tramandare la mia conoscenza a chi verrà dopo di me, così che la Via Jeskai non muoia.” Guardò Naiva, sospirò e scosse leggermente la testa. “È questo il mio dovere, indipendentemente da ciò che desidero.” “Sì, certo che sì”, disse Nonna, rapidamente, mentre Naiva stringeva i pugni senza dire nulla. Nel duro mondo dei clan, il dovere veniva sempre per primo. “Ugin ti inviò qui con una storia da raccontarci, con la speranza che la potessimo utilizzare per allontanare per sempre Bolas da Tarkir. Ma quella non è l’unica ragione per la quale Ugin ti ha inviato. Lo Spirito Drago comprese la lezione che gli insegnò la vecchia saggia Te Ju Ki. Non si tratta solamente di Ugin e Bolas. Si tratta dei Temur, e dei Jeskai, e di tutti i clan di Tarkir. Io li ricordo tutti, mentre voi giovani non avete mai conosciuto quel mondo. Ecco perché dobbiamo fare tutto il possibile per salvaguardare il cuore dei nostri antenati.” Lei estese un braccio. Fec le passò il corno. Girando il corno su sé stesso, mostrò le stupende incisioni, appena iniziate, di due ragazze in piedi su un ripido versante montuoso. “Un giorno, forse molto al di là di ciò che non è scritto adesso, nasceranno delle persone che troveranno questa storia, ed essa trasformerà la loro comprensione del mondo.” Diede nuovamente il corno a Fec. Lui tornò a lavorarci senza perdere la concentrazione e con perfetta abilità. Baishya diede una gomitata a Naiva e sussurrò: “Te l’avevo detto che Nonna l’ha accolto nella tribù per un motivo.” “Devo ritornare ad Ayagor e cacciare per Atarka. La cosa più importante risiede nel fatto che lei deve credere di aver ucciso tutti i sussurratori. Non dovrà mai sospettare dell’esistenza del Sussurro della Mente. Dobbiamo fare ciò che è necessario per sopravvivere. D’ora in poi, voi ragazze starete qui.” “Ma l’apertura verso gli edri è bloccata”, obiettò Naiva. “Possiamo liberarla, scavando con attenzione. Baishya, tu devi scoprire se Ugin continuerà a comunicare con te attraverso l’oceano di ricordi. Fec trascriverà tutto ciò che vedrai. Tutte le incisioni verranno custodite qui assieme a tutte le altre nostre storie nascoste. Naiva caccerà per voi e vi manterrà al sicuro.” “Saremo mai veramente al sicuro?” Chiese Naiva. “Sicuro significa, per lo meno, che l’ultimo drago avvistato dovrà volare lontano da noi. Per quanto riguarda Bolas, spero che consideri troppo rischioso il suo ritorno su Tarkir.” “Gli hai mentito”, aggiunse Naiva. “E se la storia vera fosse la sua, e quella di Ugin fosse la storia orchestrata per manipolarci, così da difendere la sua essenza dalla vendetta di Bolas?” “Non lo sapremo mai.” Fece cadere lo sguardo su Tae Jin, che era seduto immobile e silenzioso come le acque del Reame di Meditazione nel quale le gemelle avevano vagato. “So che devi tornare dal tuo maestro. Ma permettimi di chiederti di rimanere qui per almeno qualche mese, ti prego. Mi piacerebbe che recitassi ancora la storia di Ugin a Fec, così che possa essere incisa e conservata in più di un luogo. Noi popoli dei clan dobbiamo collaborare per poter salvarci. È l’unico modo. Ed è anche il messaggio che Ugin ci ha inviato.” Naiva trattenne il respiro mentre Tae Jin guardava Nonna negli occhi. Ma lui sorrise e, con una veloce e timida occhiata verso di lei, annuì. “Sì. Rimarrò qui per un po’.” Una scarica di euforia la ravvivò. Non voleva sorridere, eppure non riusciva a togliersi quel ghigno dalla faccia. Baishya sbuffò e diede un calcio sugli stinchi a Naiva. “Ahia!” Ma Naiva rideva. Tae Jin arrossì nuovamente, diede un secco colpo di tosse coprendosi con una mano e disse, con eccessiva solennità: “Sono ancora ferito. Non posso sperare di superare in prestanza fisica i discendenti di Ojutai prima di essermi rimesso completamente.” “Certo, è proprio quello il motivo”, disse Baishya, alzando gli occhi al cielo in modo stravagante. Naiva la pizzicò, e Baishya le diede una forte gomitata. Nonna sorrise con uno di quei rari sorrisi rilassati. “Questo è il vostro compito, ragazze mie. Nasceranno bambini che non conosceranno altra strada se non quella dei signori dei draghi. Penseranno che è sempre stato così, che gli umani possono solamente inchinarsi di fronte ai draghi, che i grandi draghi non possono essere sconfitti. Ma la storia di Ugin ci ha insegnato un’altra lezione, una che lo Spirito Drago forse non aveva intenzione di insegnarci. Anche il più possente dei draghi può morire.” “Lo pensi davvero?” Chiese Naiva. “Lo penso davvero. Perché in ciò che non è scritto adesso, ogni cosa può succedere.” Collegamenti esterni *Le Cronache di Bolas: Ciò Che Non È Scritto Adesso Categoria:Pubblicazione Web